<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Public Use by cosmicdestroyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392329">For Public Use</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdestroyer/pseuds/cosmicdestroyer'>cosmicdestroyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Erotica, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Memories, Nipple Torture, Post Rape, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Writing on Skin, anus plugged, cheerleader gangrape, cheerleader raped, cum, every hole filled, read the tags, ruined pussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdestroyer/pseuds/cosmicdestroyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha went to a bar with her friends, in her cheerleader's uniform. Unfortunately, she attracted a bit too much attention, and soon enough, she isn't a virgin anymore. For that matter, she is penetrated so many times, she loses count.</p><p>This is told through memories, the story begins after the actual rape.</p><p>****PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS, IT IS VERY FUCKED UP****</p><p>Also, if you do choose to read, do me a favor and rant about how fucked up this is in the comments. Also, I don't own the artwork. I have no clue who does, nor do I really remember where I got it from. If you are the original creator of the art, or if you know them, please let me know in the comments so I may credit them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha / everybody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Public Use</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE TAGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Better yet, don't read the tags, and don't read the story either. It's very fucked up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¨For Public Use¨</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Samantha slowly arose from her slumber, sore and aching all over. Her skin felt crusty, as if covered with a layer of dried… Something. She tried to get up, but found she lacked the strength, for her hands were tied behind her head. She tried to open her mouth, but something sticky and gooey had dried inside of it, glueing her mouth open in a strange, O shaped way.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha opened her eyes, and at once, the rush of last night´s crushing memories came back to her full - force. Her cheerleader cosplay outfit torn to pieces, leaving on display her body, her breasts, tied together, her nipples, red raw from being played with and bitten by countless men, her mouth, filled with dried cum that had dripped onto her breasts, her thighs, red from the constant pounding of men as they violated her, with dozens of cruel and dirty phrases written in permanent marker, all covered with a layer of dried cum and used condoms. ¨For Public Use¨ ¨Whore¨, ¨Cumdump¨,  ¨Fuck me, please¨, and  ¨Cum goes in here¨, were merely some of the ways she was branded.</p><p> </p><p>Her pussy was swollen and filled to the brim with cum, blood, and used condoms, some of which had dripped out of her vagina and onto the floor, forming a puddle of cum. Despite this, it almost looked better than her ass, which was bulging with the stuff shoved inside of it and then consequently forgotten about. Currently, it had an empty wine bottle shoved into it, and a layer of transparent tape on top of her anus prevented anything from falling out.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole body seemed to have a layer of cum coating her skin, and every part of her ached and pained. </p><p> </p><p>Again, Samantha tried to get up, this time, slowly easing herself up, pulling in her back so that she´d end up in a sitting position - ¨AAAAAGH!!!!¨ - she screamed, for she had just accidentally put weight on her anus, which dripped out more blood. The tape kept the new blood inside her anus, making it appear as if the empty wine bottle had red wine in it. Realizing that her body was stuffed with way more things that weren't supposed to be there than she had realized. she lay back, sobbing softly at her helplessness with her own body. In her attempt to get up, she saw that even her breasts had been branded, with perverted writing all over them, writing that she didn't even want to understand. Some sort of band tied her breasts together, leaving a gap just barely big enough for a cock to fit in between - which was exactly the function of the band - .</p><p> </p><p>She sobbed more, thinking about what she had done to deserve this, why she was being treated like this, why people were doing this to her - ¨AAAAAAAGH!!!¨ - She screamed again, for whilst sobbing, she had moved and accidentally put more pressure on her anus.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed as still as possible now, still crying.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drip </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drip </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drip </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Drip </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the cold, hard, tiled floor kept her rooted in place, preventing her from drifting back to her memories, trying to think about what had gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Samantha laughed with her friends, shrugging off the creepy look that a man was giving her from the other side of the bar. ´I´ll be right back´, she had said, to which Kaitlyn and Sophie had both answered "Sure, don't be too long!" as she went to the restroom, needing to empty her bowels. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That creepy man pushed her against the wall of the bathroom and took her hands, trying to tie them together. She pushed past him and tried to run, but the man had locked the bathroom door, and in the time it took her to unlock the door, the man had already grabbed her and shoved her against the wall. He tied her hands together behind her head and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her. She tried to go, she tried to knee him, to kick him, but he didn´t budge. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He ripped away the upper part of her cosplay cheerleader costume, revealing her two large breasts, plump and round. He reached underneath her skirt, and pulled off her underwear, leaving her skirt on. He pulled the skirt up a bit to give him a better look at her parts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¨Damn¨, he said, touching her untouched pussy, ¨You´re a virgin.¨. Samantha tried to run again, but he´d tied her hands to something behind her head as well and she couldn't move more than a foot. He´d moved  away from her by then, and pulled out his phone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¨I got a nice little virgin slut that needs fucking,¨ He had said, ¨Bring along everyone. Everyone. Yes, even Derrick.¨ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He unlocked the bathroom door, and people began to enter. By the time the man came up to her with his cock out in his hand, there were at least twenty five others in the room. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The first man announced that he would begin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked her right in the eye, and penetrated her virgin cunt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shouldn't have worn her cosplay costume. Why did she wear it? Sure, she wanted to show off, but look where that got her. Samantha slowly moved her hands from above her hair - they were only tied together, not to an outside object now, likely done in the middle of last night because it was easier to rape her when she was on the ground than standing up. Upon moving her to the ground, they must have gotten too occupied with her lower body to remember that her hands were no longer tied to anything solid.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha moved her hands to her breasts, and tried to remove the band tying them together, without moving the rest of her body. As soon as she began though, she yelped with pain, she accidentally touched her right nipple, which was red raw from having been bitten and played with for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha just started crying again, her tears dissolving insignificantly with the cum on her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One of them put a band around her breasts, making boobjobs a lot easier. The man using her mouth finished up, releasing his cum all over her face. Someone turned on a camera and began recording. The person using her pussy pulled out, revealing all of the cum that was already inside of it from previous uses and pushed his dick in between her boobs, pushing it up, and down. Another person began using her pussy, clearly trying his best to ruin her hole. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The person using her anus finished up, cumming deep inside her tight hole. He wasn't done though, and put a condom inside of her anus, attaching it to a helium tank, and began pumping. And pumping. And pumping. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When the pressure in her anus became unbearable, Samantha started screaming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Her screams only paused when the cock in between her boobs spewed it's hot, gooey cum all over her face, and the man pumping up the condom like a balloon inside of her, decided to penetrate her again, with a dildo. He shoved the dildo completely inside of her anus with one push, popping the condom, and causing her to let go an audible sigh of relief. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The relief didn't last long, of course, for another person started using her mouth, and the man who was obsessed with her anus penetrated her - with the dildo still inside of her and it was time for her to let out gasps of pain again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The door opened, and in walked a new man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¨Look what I got everybody!¨ Said the newcomer, holding out a basket. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¨Permanent markers!¨ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Soon enough, more markers that she could count were writing on her, and the man obsessed with her anus shoved one inside her asshole, which, thanks to the condom - balloon, wasn´t nearly as tight as it should´ve been, and was being able able to accommodate it, and much more. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One person took three markers, bunched them together, and wrote, in big, bold letters, ¨FOR PUBLIC USE¨, just under her breasts, which were being vandalized as well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dozens of cruel phrases were written on her inner thighs, and even in the folds of her swollen pussy while, in big, bold letters, just above her cunt, was written ¨CUM DUMP¨. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ¨Dick goes here¨ was written under her breasts, with an arrow pointing to the gap between her breasts. ¨Please fuck me¨ was written on her left breast while ¨Fuck my boobs¨ was written on her right breast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On her right cheek, right next to her nose, were the lovingly written words, ¨cumslut¨, while on her left cheek, just as lovingly written, were the words ¨Cum goes in here, too!¨ with an arrow pointing to her mouth, already filled up with cum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All over her body, over her boobs and over her thighs, were tally marks, representing the amount of times she'd been raped. No human could ever hope to count all those tally marks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Drawn back to the present by the always - there dripping sound of the cum leaving her cunt and other holes, Samantha resolved to try again. This time, moving ever so carefully, she slowly removed the band that tied her two breasts together. </p><p> </p><p>Samantha moaned with relief, Avoiding her nipples as she threw away the band, glad to be rid of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Samantha screamed as another dildo was shoved into her Anus, prompting someone put a ball - gag in her mouth. Whenever someone wanted to use that hole, they could just remove the ball - gag, and shove their dick into her mouth in it´s place. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With Samantha´s screams no longer there to tell the rapists when to stop, they began to fuck her harder than ever with no care for her pain. Her creamy pussy was overflowing with cum, and a puddle of cum had formed in between her legs, on the ground. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Samantha made the mistake of looking towards the door to the bathroom; there was an actual line to get in and rape her. People were lining up to rape her. People were lining up to rape her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Someone shoved himself inside of her so hard, her gasp of pain was audible through the ball gag. But even that pain was nothing. Someone began to pinch both of her nipples at the same time and she tried to scream, she really did, but she couldn't because of the gag and the person started to twist her nipples to… Samantha began to cry, sobbing at the pain, at the helplessness, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man let go of her nipples, before moving in, and biting, hard. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This time, her screams were audible, so another man simply removed the ball gag…. And shoved his cock into her mouth, completely muffling and silencing her. The man with her nipples continued to bite and pinch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Samantha felt a cock larger than any she had ever taken, at the entrance to her cunt. She tried to tell him not to penetrate her, for she knew she couldn´t take a dick that big, but the man pounding her face wasn´t showing any signs of slowing down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then, the new man penetrated her, and all the pain she had felt until now felt like a walk in a park, as Samantha found out the new definition of pain. She could feel his massive cock bulging against her cervix, the only barrier between her womb and all of the cocks raping her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man suddenly pulled out, and Samantha gasped, which turned into a choke almost immediately, as the person hammering her face continued hammering. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then, suddenly, in one, single thrust, the man shoved his entire cock completely inside of her, all the way to her cervix… and then, he thrusted again, although already inside of her, and she could feel her cervix being stressed to it´s limit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man withdrew out of her completely, and then, again, in one, single motion, shoved himself straight through her despoiled cunt, ripped through her cervix, and came, releasing his cum into her womb itself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man withdrew, leaving behind a cum, flesh, blood, and condom filled hole that tried it's best to close itself up after the punishment it just recieved, but to no avail, for the punishment still isn't over, as another man came up, and plugged her hole with his dick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Never had she thought that she would be relieved to be raped, but, in all honesty, she was. She had seen - or rather, felt - what had happened to her anus when it was left as a large hole, unplugged: It was tortured. Badly. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her vagina, so she simply grit her teeth, - as much as she possibly could with a cock inside of her mouth - and tried to ignore the waves of burning pain streaming from all of her holes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man using her mouth removed his condom, tossed it into her cum - drenched mouth, and cummed all over her mouth and face. After he finished, He re - attached the ball gag, and began to finger and pinch her left nipple, while the man obsessed with her breasts continued torturing her right breast. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But the man who had been despoiling her anus was mercifully gone. Oh. Wait. He wasn't, he just left for some reason, and now he was back. He was holding a wine bottle. Samantha hoped he wasn't too drunk due to the wine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He smiled sadistically at her, and moved himself behind her anus. She cringed inwardly, hoping he wouldn´t rape her too hard, for her anus was swollen with the stuff inside of it, and it hurt way to much. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man took the empty wine glass, positioned it in front of her anus, and shoved it in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She screamed louder than she had ever screamed, and then, she lost consciousness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back in the present, Samantha then slowly moved onto her side, trying her hardest to not hurt her anus, and removed the tape on it.</p><p> </p><p>Cum, blood, and condoms flowed out as a single mass of liquid, causing Samantha to breath another sigh of relief. Next, she delicately touched the wine bottle, and began to pull it out of her asshole.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>She tried again, but the wine bottle was wedged tightly in her anus.</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing again, Samantha tried to pull out the wine bottle for the third time, but it was simply stuck in her anus.</p><p> </p><p>She braced herself for what she was about to do.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out, with both hands, and prepared to yank the bottle out of her anus. </p><p> </p><p>¨YAAAAARGH!!!!!¨ Samantha screamed at the top of her lungs, paralyzed by the pain wracking through her body. After staying as still as possible for several minutes, she reached out, and felt her asshole. She had managed to pull the wine bottle out an entire inch.</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing at the unfairness of things, Samantha readied herself, again.</p><p> </p><p>She gripped the bottle tightly with both hands, and prepared to pull it out again.</p><p> </p><p>¨AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!¨ Samantha howled with pain, and froze, paralyzed, unable to even move due to all the pain.</p><p> </p><p> However, the wine bottle was no longer in her anus, which was now a large, open hole, filled with markers, tissue paper, cum, blood, flesh, condoms, and a couple old, small dildos.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha laid there, numb with pain, for a half minute, before moving down, and beginning to remove the other things shoved into her anus. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Samantha laid back on the ground, in her cum puddle, her anus now a large, open hole, with nothing in it but the cum that she still couldn't take out, and copious amounts of blood; it was still dripping. Then, she began work on her mouth. The cum had dried in place in her mouth, keeping it wide open. She reached into her mouth, removing as much of the dried cum as possible, as well as fishing out several condoms. She closed her mouth, then, and tried to swallow all of the remaining cum, gritting her teeth in frustration when the amount of cum in her mouth didn´t even decrease - and grew even more frustrated when she realized that she couldn´t even grit her teeth due to the cum.</p><p> </p><p>Next, she began work on her pussy, which had swollen considerably with the amount of cocks that had called it their home. She knew it was pointless to try and remove the cum, that was impossible. Instead, she tried to pull out as many used condoms as possible, throughout her body.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like hours, Samantha had made a pile of used condoms bigger than her breasts, which were big. She felt dirty, having been raped and used so many times. </p><p> </p><p>Samantha finally managed to get up, her legs and inner thighs shaking. She decided to first do the thing she had even entered the restroom to do: empty her bowels. Finally using the restroom for the first time since she had entered the restroom, at least twelve hours ago, Samantha relieved herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her bowels emptied, and some of the cum that was in her cunt flowed out and left her - although nowhere near all of it -, relieving her. She felt so filthy, having to piss just to remove a tenth of the cum inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha got up, again shaky on her legs, and walked over to the mirror, and looked at herself.</p><p> </p><p>Writing written in permanent marker branded her body everywhere, even her face. In spite of her best efforts, she was still covered with a layer of cum. Samantha´s mouth was semi - permanently twisted into an O shape, because of how many dicks went through there. Her breasts were also violated, coated in cum, with dirty writing on both of her breasts. Her nipples were red raw, and any touch caused immense pain.</p><p> </p><p>Just underneath her breasts, in big, bold letters, were painted the words ¨FOR PUBLIC USE¨. Underneath that, were the remnants of her skirt, which was somehow still on her body, and in one piece. Her cunt was covered in several layers of cum and condoms, with dirty lettering all around it,  the cunt itself swollen, from having been used so often.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha wanted to cry again, but she had long - since ran out of tears, she felt so <em> dirty. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door opened. Samantha gasped and turned around, and saw three barkeepers enter. The three of them stared at Samantha for a few seconds, before one of them said, </p><p> </p><p>¨For public use, eh? Well, we´re public, no?¨ The man was referring to the bold lettering on her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>¨No - No!¨ Samantha turned hysterical, she didn't want to be filled again, she didn't want the pain, she didn't want - </p><p> </p><p>¨Jason, why don't you call your friends? ¨</p><p> </p><p>¨Good Idea, I´ll call my friends, too.¨. </p><p> </p><p>All three of them pulled out their phones, made some phone calls, and then, moved forwards, towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Suffice to say, Samantha had no shortage of cum for the next several hours. In fact, she had a lot more than she'd need. A lot, lot, lot more.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Do we need a part two to this story, or nah?</p><p> </p><p>Huh, Imma write out a part two anyways.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Do not read beyond this point, it is an unreviewed, unedited, improperly written thing i wrote whilst horny and a bit high.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Samantha tried to back up, but she found herself against the wall. The one who was called by his friend as ¨Jason¨ tilted her chin up, and opened her mouth with his other hand, and examined her cum - filled mouth.</p><p> </p><p>¨Seems like this slut has been having the time of her life!¨ he exclaimed, smiling. He spat in her mouth. Samantha did not even flinch, she was used to this. The other person twisted her nipples, which elicitated a choked gasp from her, for they were still red raw. The third person was - thankfully - not degrading her, rather, he was looking at something.</p><p> </p><p>¨Look at how much cum this slut took last night!¨ Exclaimed the man, pointing to the large puddle of cum, blood, and condoms on the floor. ¨And look at how many dicks she took!¨ He actually seemed amazed now, as he looked at the pile of used condoms she´d made. It was a large mound, bigger than Samantha´s breasts, which were large.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha gasped in shock as Jason suddenly shoved four of his fingers into her ruined pussy.</p><p> </p><p>¨Oh my god, look at how she takes them!¨</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and in walked five other men. </p><p> </p><p>¨Look at the littel cum - dumpster we found! Last night, she took this many cocks!¨ The man gestured to the puddle of cum, and the pile of condoms, as well as the pile of dildos and markers that had been shoved inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>¨Well,¨ said Jason, fisting Samantha, ¨Why don´t we try and beat that record today?¨</p><p> </p><p>¨No - No - Pwease dow´t dow dwat, pwease.¨ Samantha´s cum - filled mouth made it hard for her to talk, and, even when she did talk, it was often unintelligible.</p><p> </p><p>¨Awww, the cumslut is trying to speak.¨ One of them fondled her breasts, pinching her inflamed and tortured nipples. ¨AAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!¨ Samantha´s legs weakened under her, but they didn´t buckle just yet.</p><p> </p><p>¨Too bad, we can´t understand the cumslut, because there is <em> too much cum in her mouth!!! </em>¨ He looked Samantha right in the eye, and spat right in her cum - filled mouth.</p><p> </p><p>He turned Samantha around, so that her anus face him, and then, he shoved his cock inside of her inflamed, bleeding, swollen asshole.</p><p> </p><p>¨AAAARGH!!!¨ Tears streamed down Samantha´s face almost as fast as the cum flowed out of her holes. Her face and breasts were pressed against the walls as he thrusted repeatedly, which caused her tortured nipples to rub against the rough walls.</p><p> </p><p>Her legs finally collapsed out from under her, and she fell to the floor, a heap of flesh, cum, and blood.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened again, and another 10 or so people entered. They all watched.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha was brought back to her feet by her hair, but when she collapsed to the ground again, they decided to give up, and just rape her on the ground. It <em> was </em> easier that way, and it´d be harder for her to escape.</p><p> </p><p>She was laid with her back on the floor, so that her pussy, boobs, and mouth could be used at the same time. A man sat on her neck, and pushed his cock into her mouth. Samantha was used to this, and, wanting to not be choked, she deliberately closed her mouth slightly, so that all of the cum already inside of her mouth would lubricate him a bit, and the additional warmth from her mouth would stimulate his cock, bringing him to finish up faster.</p><p> </p><p>Another man sat on her stomach, and began using her boobs, making sure to give her nipples a painful pinch every few seconds. He put his cock in between her breasts, and began pumping. </p><p> </p><p>A third man used her ruined pussy, and Samantha did not understand how he could get any pleasure out of it, yet, he seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>The man using her mouth came, wettening the dried cum already inside of it once more. The man using her breasts got up, and came back within a minute, holding the band that had been placed on her breasts last night.</p><p> </p><p>The band was covered with a layer of cum, and two used condoms were stuck to them, but he still tied her breasts together with it. When the man shoved his cock in between her tits again, he moaned with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Another man began to sully her mouth once more. The man using her pussy came deep inside of her womb, penetrating her torn up cervix with ease, and another man took her place, giving her no time to rest.</p><p> </p><p>The man using her mouth left her for a second, as the man using her breasts came all over her face - the man using her mouth had´t wanted his butt to be creampied my the man using her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha readied herself for the long - haul, knowing she wouldn´t get through this fast. Maybe she´d even be able to catch a few winks of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha closed her eyes, allowing the fast, steady, and constant motion of being raped to slowly lull herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha woke up to the sensation of having the wine bottle shoved back up her asshole again. </p><p> </p><p>She did not care a fret.</p><p> </p><p>Staying awake for over twenty five hours, combined with being raped a couple hundred times was taking it´s toll on her, and Samantha fell asleep whilst being used, due to sheer exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Samantha woke up.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn´t currently being fucked, which was a good thing. But people were clustered around her, taking pictures of her, which she wasn´t sure if it was a good or bad thing.</p><p> </p><p>¨Oh! Look! Our favortie cumslut is awake again! How was your nap? We decorated your body when you were asleep!¨</p><p> </p><p>Samantha tried to speak, but her mouth was too full of cum for her to even move her tongue without dripping some out. She tried to convey her helplessness to the man, who nodded understandingly.</p><p> </p><p>¨Oh, yeah, the cum in your mouth…. We may or may not have held a hair dryer up to it so it´d dry faster. I´m surprised you didn´t wake up!¨</p><p> </p><p>She was temporarily blinded by a camera flash.</p><p> </p><p>¨I mean, it did pay off, no?¨ He shoved two fingers inside of Samantha´s mouth - Or atleast, tried to. Similar to how Oobleck behaved like a liquid when you moved slowly, and a solid when you moved fast, the cum inside of her mouth did not give way to his fingers fully.</p><p> </p><p>¨But, about the problem of showing you what we did to your body. Hum.¨</p><p> </p><p>He gestured to two others, and all three of them gathered around Samantha. Then, all at once, they yanked her up by her long hair, causing her to yell in pain. However, they were able to get her to stand up, which was their goal.</p><p> </p><p>They turned Samantha so that she was facing a mirror, which allowed her to get a good look at herself.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was dripping cum to the floor. Her face was covered in so much cum, she could barely recognize herself. </p><p> </p><p>Samantha slowly moved her eyes downwards, looking over her body. He nipples were freely bleeding, and there seemed to be a lot more dirty writing on her breasts than before. She continued looking farther down, seeing the massive words that said ¨FOR PUBLIC USE¨, which seemed to have been redone with markers several times.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha braced herself, then moved her eyes down to her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>It was raw, swollen, and filled to the brim with cum and condoms. </p><p> </p><p>¨We filled up your entire pussy with our condoms. Cool, right?¨</p><p> </p><p>Samantha swallowed in fear - Only she couldn´t actually swallow, as the cum was too sticky to go down. She moved a hand to her entrance, and felt it. It was packed with used condoms.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>¨Oh, no, no, that´s not all!¨ Still holding her by her hair, he twisted around, so she faced the mirrors on the other side of the bathroom, and could see all the people recording this on their phones.</p><p> </p><p>He then twisted her head around, so she could see her anus.</p><p> </p><p>She almost wished she hadn´t looked.</p><p> </p><p>Atleast four layers of tape covered her anus, which had the wine bottle shoved into it. The whole bottle was filled with a combination of what appeared to be cum and blood.</p><p> </p><p>¨Oh, yeah, we sort of had to use the hardest tape we could possibly find, the bottle kept coming out, for some odd reason. Seems like it didn´t want it with the dildos and that small buttplug inside of it already.¨</p><p> </p><p>Samantha saw the cruel smirk on his face, and she was suddenly <em> very </em> afraid.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand on her anus - that <em> hurt </em>. Then, he pushed, as hard as he could, on the wine bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Samantha´s howls of pain could not be heard by her, for she had fallen unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>When Samantha woke up again, she had, if possible, even more cum in her body, but at least there was nobody actively fucking her.</p><p> </p><p>To her relief, her vagina did not have nearly as many condoms in it as before, it seemed that they had wanted to use her cunt, and found that they could not, with all the condoms in it, and, therefore, had to remove them all.</p><p> </p><p>Samantha looked around, and saw that at least three people had fallen asleep whilst using her. Slowly and carefully moving one of their hand off of her breasts, she got up, unsteady on her feet, nearly falling over.</p><p> </p><p>The wine bottle stuck in her asshole made every step agony, yet, she somehow managed to make it to the door, which, thankfully, was unlocked. Completely naked except for the remnants of her skirt, she tiptoed down the dark hallway, not knowing what time it was.</p><p> </p><p>She enterred the main region of the bar, and was relieved that it was empty and deserted. She carefully walked to the main entrance, and found that it was locked from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>She would have to kneel down, and manually open the lock, but that was impossible, because of the pain oozing from her anus. Wincing in pain as she tried to kneel down, she knew she couldn't do it. She needed another exit from the bar, preferably one that required almost no bending of her body.</p><p> </p><p>If she couldn´t find one, she'd still be here when the bar opened again, whenever that was, and then, they´d start using her again….</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments about how much you hate me for writing this, how fucked up this story is, ect, ect.</p><p>Also, to those who are curious, her other friends also meet tragic endings in my other stories, including one that isn't published yet featuring Kaitlyn.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>